Lester Gets Tamed
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Lester decides to leave RangeMan but falls in love in the process. How will Ranger deal with his leaving?


This is written for the Janet Evanovich's Fandom. I used her characters but make no money off of them.

Ranger and Stephanie split and how coincidence brings them all back together. HEA for all – unless you are a hard-core Ranger gets the girl type person.

Language alert: Angry words.

Sorry ahead of time for the changes in the characters names but it had to be done this way in my mind. Sorry for the confusion

My name is Lester Santos. I am a security agent and do bounty hunting on the side. I work for a company called RangeMan Security Company. My cousin, Ricardo Carlos Manoso and three others own the company. The main team consists of Ranger (Ricardo's street name), Bobby Brown, Pierre Thomas (known as Tank) and myself.

Let's just say my cousin, Ranger, and I have been butting heads lately. Ranger has changed in the three years since the love of his life walked out on him. You have to understand Ranger's background. He is strictly military and he spent many years in the Rangers and Special Ops. He loves giving orders and expects you to snap to without asking "why"?

Since Stephanie Plum walked out of his life Ranger has become even more hard-nosed than ever before. All new recruits have trouble adjusting to his harsh tactics. But I personally think Ranger is in a constant state of pain. He loved Stephanie more than any woman he had ever met. She walked away and Ranger dove into work to ease his heartache. He has not been near another woman since Stephanie left him.

Ranger does not any longer participate in distractions where we use to catch FTA's (Failure To Appear) bondees. It reminds him of when Stephanie used to help us do the distractions. It is like stabbing his heart with a knife and twisting it. The guys do not even mention it to him out of compassion for him.

Ranger spent almost a year trying to locate Stephanie but to no avail. Maybe we taught her evasion efforts too well. I, myself, have tried to find her as well. Without a paper trail it is fairly hard. My guess is she changed her name and had the case sealed so she could not be found by her former skips, ex-stalkers (she had many), the mob families often try tracking people down and the 2 families have both tried and failed to locate her.

I have been planning this vacation for almost a month. I need some peace and quiet. This job is stressful. The core team rarely takes time off as there is usually the threat of trouble in the gang ridden area called Stark Street. But it has been four years since I took time off.

The truth is I need to get away and decide if I truly want to find another job. I can't handle the friction filled days with Ranger any more. I am tired of being a playboy. Being a playboy is still not helping me find a woman that can keep up with me. But the long hours of my job and the unexpected call outs hinders any type of family time.

I want some free time with a woman and not have phone calls interrupt my private time. Sure takes the wind out of my sails when I am about to get laid only to have the phone ring and when it is RangeMan calling. I have to answer it. Talk about a dose of cold water!

Is it too much to ask for some "Normal" lifestyle? I have chosen to vacation close to home. I chose Anna Maria Island. There is a free trolley to take me into Bradenton if I need something and don't feel like driving. But there is a grocery store within walking distance and plenty of shops to explore. I also want to rent a boat and get in some fishing. Just me, the fish and the water! Anna Maria is only 4 hours drive from RangeMan. My house sits within walking distance of the beach and you can have an unobstructed view of the water and I will also have an unobstructed view of the whole horizon.

I also want to try to improve my scuba diving experiences. But hey, I can't wait to lay on the beach and watch all those skimpy bikinis! I told you I was a playboy so what did you expect me to say?

No one here at RangeMan knows where I am going. I have dropped hints about Mexico but since I am considering leaving I don't want them to know that I have three stops planned. I want to go to Anna Maria Island then I will leave out of Tampa airport and hopefully they will not think to check the west coast airports.

Today is the day I have been waiting for. I am taking my personal vehicle because I know there are no trackers on it. I have checked it and ran it for trackers. That and it has been locked up in my garage for a month. Very few people even know I have my own house. I rarely if ever used the house. That is my sanctuary. I had delivered my bags and things I would be using on the trip.

I am so excited that I woke up at 6am. I grab a sandwich at McDonald's and head East. I have a four hour drive ahead of me. I have never been this excited about a vacation in a long time. The drive goes well and the traffic is light.

I have finally arrived at Anna Maria Island. I stop at Publix grocery store and get my grocery supplies. Then I drive a short distance to my house on Anna Maria Island. I take my bags inside. I open all the windows and air the house out. I go up to the balcony and take in the view. I breathe in the clean air. Sure beats the smog of Miami. I sit back in the deck chair and take in a very deep breath. I can't believe I am free of RangeMan for 2 full weeks!

I finally decide to take a walk down to the beach. I love the feel of the sand under my feet and between my toes. I admire all the girls on the beach but most are jail bait age. I go the the Beach Front restaurant and get a fish platter. I decide on a soda and not a beer just yet. I admire both the natural view and the human view.

I go back home and decide to look at the brochures I had picked up to see what is new on the Island. I looked out at the beach goers and a curly haired woman caught my eye. I jumped to my feet. I am in shock because even at this distance I know whom I am seeing. Stephanie Plum.

I bolted out of the house and ran across the street to the beach. I couldn't find her! I know my eyes were not playing tricks on me. I would know that girl anywhere!

I walked the beach looking for her. She was nowhere to be found. My heart was beating wildly. I decided to go listen to the local musicians. I grabbed a beer and sat down where I could watch the beach. I became engrossed in people watching when I saw her again. She walked by me headed to the local cafe window.

I got up and slipped up beside her. "What are you doing here, Beautiful?" The lady turned around and I realized it was not Stephanie. "I am sorry I thought you were a friend I used to know." The lady just smiled at me and went back to waiting in line.

I went back to my table and sat down. I was trying to get my blood pressure back under control. I honestly thought I saw Stephanie. I realized how much I honestly missed her. I have always known she cared about Ranger but I have secretly been in love with her myself. Why did she have to invade my vacation? I came here to get away from stress now it has been thrown back in my face. God, I miss that smile but I really miss those blue eyes I could get lost in.

I was lost in my thoughts and listening to the music. Ron, my caretaker of the house, saw me. "Lester, was the house to your satisfaction?" "It was, Ron. I appreciate you taking care of things for me." "Lester, I put a card on the desk from a Realtor. She knocked on the door and said she was looking for houses to list and that she had a buyer who was interested in the house and was willing to pay $500,000 cash for it." "I only paid "150,000 for it. But I am not interested. I will call her tomorrow. Thanks again, Ron."

I decided to take a long walk on the beach. I now felt down in the dumps. Here I was on a beautiful island and all I could think about was the girl who got away. But could I really ever have her because of her past with Ranger? Could she ever see the real me? Could I ever really settle down with only one woman? I walked up to my house and used the key to get into the gate. I looked back and the view was so beautiful.

I went inside the house and decided to phone for a pizza. By the time the pizza got here I was not even hungry. What the hell is wrong with me? I have never had trouble finding a woman to be with but lately I have not even been interested. "Come on, Lester, get it together!"

I sat on the balcony and watched a beautiful sunset and did feel relaxed. I had left my RangeMan phone on its charger in the office. I still had 2 phones. One was a burner phone that I have had for years. I also still carried the secure government phone. It was 7 PM and I was ready for bed.

When I woke up and I checked my watch. 7:15 am. I slept almost 12 hours! That has not happened in a very long time. Most of the times coming home from a mission did not require 12 hours of sleep.

I chose to drive my car into down the Anna Maria Island, so-called strip. I went to a company I had used before. I wanted to schedule a parasailing date. I walked into Yolo Adventures Parasailing Office. A blonde curly hair woman walked up to me.

"Can I help you?"

"I would like to schedule a parasailing schedule for some day this week if possible."

"Let me get Michelle. She is the one who owns the boat we use."

A blonde haired young woman came into the lobby.

"Sarah said you wanted to schedule a parasailing adventure?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Stephanie?"

She looked up at me with a shocked look on her face. "Lester!"

I pulled her into a very tight hug. "Why did you run?"

"Long story. But let's just say I got tired of being ordered around and got tired of my life being broadcast like some soap opera."

"I still want to go parasailing. Can you fit me into your schedule?"

"How many of the guys did you bring with you?"

"None, zero, nada, zilch."

"But they still know where you are."

"Not this time. I am on a 2 week vacation and no trackers, no traceable phones." "What about Ranger?"

"He is only a shell of the man you left. He is still in pain."

"Lester, I can not and will not go back." "I will respect that as long as you can respect that he and I may be family but I never thought he treated you fairly."

"Lester, would you like to go parasailing early in the morning, afternoon or evening?"

"If I choose afternoon would you go to supper with me?"

"You won't tell anyone you found me will you?"

"No, Beautiful. Since you have made a new life I will not let anyone know where you are. But I also want you to know that I am considering leaving RangeMan."

"Why?"

"Ranger is out of control and is very difficult to get along with. But also I have a hidden secret from Bobby. I had a bleeding ulcer removed and I need to change my lifestyle. Would you honor me with some time to sit down and help me sort out my feelings on a new job?"

"How about we plan an early morning run then we can spend the rest of the day together and talk each others ears off?"

"How soon?"

"How about Wednesday, since it is my day off?"

"You mean I have to wait two days?"

"I will still go to supper with you if you like."

"I will take you up on that offer."

"I get off at 6 PM. Here write your address of where you are staying and I will come by after I get off."

I wrote down the address. I just didn't tell her it was my house.

I looked into those bright blue eyes and I fell in love all over again.

Michelle (Stephanie) gave me another hug and it hurt to walk away a second time.

I felt giddy. I haven't felt this way in so long. I am not sure I have ever been giddy over seeing a woman. Was I really in love with Stephanie? Is Michelle the same person Stephanie was? How has the 3 years changed her?

I doubled checked to make sure the house looked nice. I took a shower and I even thought I wished I had brought Rangers shower gel, Bulgari. But then I wouldn't know if it was me or the shower gel.

6:30 PM and the doorbell rings.

I opened the door and there stood Michelle. She had used the name Michelle in the past. I asked her in.

She stepped into the foyer.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please."

I led her to the sofa. I went to get us both a bottle of water.

"Should I call you Michelle or Stephanie?"

"I would prefer Michelle. I left Stephanie back in Trenton."

"Did you know I moved to the Miami office?"

"No I didn't. Can I ask why?"

"I had to put distance between me and Ranger. Then he moved to Miami and the tension got real thick so I asked for a 2 week vacation."

"I am sorry. Lester."

"You appear to be happy with your new life."

"I am. Remember when I caught...and got the million dollar bounty? I invested it and began to plot my escape. I bought into this business. It was somewhere no one would look for me. I moved to Anna Maria Island then had my name changed to Michelle Plummeri. That was the name my family came over to this country with but when they immigrated it got shortened to Plum. I am not sure Ranger ever knew that fact so it would make it harder to find me."

"Well Ranger tried really hard and to tell you the truth so did I. Neither one of us could find you."

"I had a very nice attorney and an accountant that help me convert the money into my current accounts and some of it was put in trust in off shore accounts."

"Smart girl. I thought we taught you how to disappear too well."

"You taught me to go to the experts. After I decided to come here I chose people around here depended on."

"Michelle, I have to be honest with you. Since I have gotten here I have thought about you often. I even thought I saw you on the beach but when I spoke to her I found out it wasn't you and now I find you feels like a godsend."

"You said you were thinking of leaving RangeMan. Are you serious?"

"Yes. There are several reasons. The stress is even higher than when you left. After the bleeding ulcer incident I realized I need to eliminate the stress. I haven't told anyone about my thoughts yet. But this is the first time I ever took a trip totally off the grid."

"You will find Anna Maria boring compared to Trenton or Miami."

"Yes but wouldn't that de-stress my life?"

"Yes but what would you do to keep from being bored. You do live a very active life."

"I do have a pilot's license, a helicopter pilot's license and am deep-sea scuba diver's licensed. Maybe I could find something in those areas?"

"Lester, I have some friends in the business they may be able to help you if you are serious."

"I am definitely serious. But would having me around bother you since you wanted to stay hidden?"

"No, as long as you promise not to give me away."

"Michelle, if I do this I won't want to be found either."

"Lester there is plenty of nightlife to keep you occupied and you won't be able to hide as easy as I did."

"I have one hidden identity that I used back in the early Special Ops. It may take me some doing but I have fulfilled my obligations to the government so I can begin to ease away from the life as I know it now. Are you sure my being here won't compromise your lifestyle?"

"Lester, I have not had a boyfriend or any male I have felt close to since I left. Joe left me with plenty of emotional scars and Ranger being overly protective and acting like a drill Sargent I no longer trust any man."

"Beautiful, I am sorry. I helped create some of those ill feelings."

"Lester, I am not holding you responsible."

"Michelle, where you do want to go eat since this is your neck of the woods now?"

"The Ugly Grooper is not far from here and has excellent food."

We went to the restaurant and enjoyed being around each other.

When we left the restaurant I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to my side. I looked down at her and when she looked up at me I fell in love with her all over again. But part of me wonders if she could ever love the real Lester Santos. I squeezed her waist and her smile looked to be real.

"Beautiful, you know I have told you in the past I was in love with you. I still am. If I promise to keep your secret would you be willing to see me as a real man who loves you for who you are not who the Burg thinks you are?"

"Lester, I have always cared for you deeply. Knowing that you are willing to keep my secret means a lot to me. Can you and I get past the fact I was intimate with your cousin?"

"Beautiful, I have asked myself that question. The truth is I don't know but I do know it feels like electricity flows between us every time we touch."

"Lester, I find you very attractive and just having your arm around my waist makes me want more of you. Does that make me a slut because I find you sexy?"

"Beautiful, It has taken all my willpower not to kiss you. I want to know Michelle and for us to decide if the new people we are can make a happy life together. But I want to try to get to know Michelle and what you want from life in this new place."

We arrived at my house. I opened the door. I held it open for Michelle. She walked through the door and turned to me.

"Lester, every ounce of my being wants to stay here and make love to you tonight but that also would only confuse the issues we face. So while I appreciate supper I also know I used to run from problems but this time I want to be sure we lay a foundation before we cross that line."

"Beautiful, I would wait for you forever. Can I kiss you before you leave?"

"Yes."

I bent over and kissed her tentatively and it took on a passion that scared us both.

"Lester, I better leave before I give in to this overwhelming urge to rape that gorgeous body."

"Michelle, I have always found you sexy, yourself. My fear is you will always equate me with Ranger."  
"Lester, I honestly believe that we can get past that. But also we have to deal with your "playboy status". I need a man who is in to help me, be there for me without worrying I have to fight off every woman because the man is scoping out every woman for his next bed partner."

I pulled her close. I look down into those gorgeous blue eyes. I got sucked into them.

"Michelle, I want to be strictly honest with you. Once you left I had one encounter but when I did I realized I was in love with you. I tried to find you for my own reasons. I couldn't find you but in the process I also realized if I couldn't have you I was no longer interested in what they had to offer because it wasn't you. To do it just for sex would not give me what I really wanted...I wanted you to be my girlfriend. I will not apologize for being in love with you. I was then and I am standing here in front of you still in love with you. I will not expect you to make a choice right now. But I can only hope we can make this work BUT should you choose to walk away that won't stop my love for you."

"Lester, I have always loved you. I am just not sure it is the forever kind of love but I know for my part it is strong enough I need to give it a chance to grow into something we both want."

I pulled her close and stared into her eyes.

I bent down and kissed her. She responded and we both knew there was a sexual connection between us.

"Lester, how about you and I meet at the Cafe tomorrow evening and we will walk and talk and see if we both are on the same page?"

Michelle pulled out a business card and wrote her cell phone number on it. "Please call me about lunch time and we can stay in touch."

I let go of her and picked up a post-a-note pad and wrote my burner phone number for her.

"I am so extremely happy I found you. I promise you I will never be the one to tell anyone where to find you."

We kissed each other and it was getting harder and harder to walk away from her. But I had to let go with the hope of getting her back in my arms.

I walked her out to her car.

"Hey Beautiful, how about I make us homemade pizza for supper tomorrow and we will eat in. This way we can talk about dreams and where you and I go from here?"

"I would love to spend the whole evening with you."

"Then it is a date."  
"How long do you have this house rented for?"

"Beautiful, this house is not a rental. I own it. I bought it for an investment property when I first came out of Special Ops."

"Then you wouldn't object to moving here if we choose to become a couple?"

"I would love to live here, Beautiful. You would make this place even more beautiful to me."

"I love you too, Lester. I really want to try to have a meaningful relationship with you."

"Beautiful, this place can not hold a candle to how beautiful I see you."

"Lester, you don't need to butter me up."

"Honey, I still can't believe you have given me this chance. I hope I don't let you down."

"Lester, this feels right to me. I need to get going."

Michelle began to walk to the driver's door. She turned around and looked back at me.

"Lester, you are a sight for sore eyes. I have your adventure scheduled for 8 am on Wednesday morning and it will be an all day adventure."

"Beautiful, you are the best!"

Michelle smiled at me and my heart melted even more.

She waved good bye. I waved back until she was out of sight.

Michelle drove to her apartment and went straight to her bed and flopped in her thinking position. She had many questions running through her head. Could she love Lester? If he chose to disappear would he resent her when he got bored? How do I feel about Lester as in a relationship situation.

She dropped off to sleep in the clothes she had worn all day. The alarm woke her up at 5 am. She showered and washed her hair. She was at the shop by 7 am to open the doors. She began her daily routine of getting the boating information, the wind speed, the state of the water and deciding which boating adventures were safe enough for that day.

9 am the bell over the door rang and Sarah was at her desk. She recognized the man Michelle called Lester.

"Good morning, Mr. Santos."

"Good morning, Sarah. Is Michelle in?"

"She is on the phone right now can I be of help?"

"Just give her this box and tell her supper is on me. She knows how to get a hold of me."

Sarah watched him leave and just shook her head that man was such a fine specimen. Even for the beach she could only imagine him in swimming trunks.

Sarah took the box into Michelle's office.

"Mr. Santos wanted me to remind you that supper was on him and you knew how to get a hold of him. He left you this box."

Michelle opened the box and found 6 Boston Creme rolls. All Michelle could do was moan. She took one bite and the smile was a mile wide. Oh how she had missed that taste. She noticed the insignia on the box and knew where they came from. Michelle offered Sarah one and Sarah gave out the same moan as Michelle.

"What are these called?"

"Boston Cream rolls."

"Wow! They are melt in your mouth good."

"Where I came from originally they were a staple."

"So you knew Mr. Santos from your past?"

"Yes. I ran away from a life that was full of put downs, full of blown up cars, full of chasing criminals and winding up in garbage or kidnapped. I was a bounty hunter before I ran away."

"Like Dog, the Bounty Hunter type person?"

"Yeah. Not any ways near as good but yes that was my job. I got tired of tracking them down only to have them do it again and the law always let them get by with it. I like my new life here 300% better than my old life."

"Michelle, are you running from the law?"

"No, Sarah. I am running from a family who thinks I am less of a person because I don't want to get married, be a housewife and clean my windows every day. I want more out of life than staying home and making dinner every night."

"Was Mr. Santos part of that life?"

"Yes. I worked for his cousin. They are security agents and they deal with high end bonds as in bounty hunters and they also do home and business security."

"I hope Mr. Santos doesn't convince you to go back to that. I like working for you."

"No, just the opposite. Mr. Santos is thinking about finding himself another job in our area. But like me he needs to disappear to accomplish his goal. You have no idea how hard it is when people want to hurt you or kill you on a daily basis."

"I won't pry any more but I am glad you are here."

" I am glad I am here too and I hope I never have to go back to that lifestyle again."

Lunchtime rolls around and Lester showed up with an subs for them to share. It felt nice to be taken care of. After the subs were gone Lester left them alone to do what they do best.

6:30 PM and Michelle knocks on Lester's door.

Lester opened the door with a mile wide smile. "Hi, Beautiful. Come on in."

"Thank you for lunch. Sarah was in lust with you and the subs together."

I smiled at her and loved the twinkle in her eyes. I knew she was teasing me.

I pulled her close to me. "Beautiful, I only have eyes for you."

"I believe you. Les. It still made me smile to know that Sarah called you "My muscle bound boyfriend".

" Do you think I am your boyfriend?"

Michelle looks up at me. "Les, I have thought about it all day. If you want to try then so do I."

I kiss her deeply. "I want you with every ounce of testosterone in my body."

" I have thought about you often since I left but I didn't think you would want me after knowing I was in love with Ranger before."

I pull her tighter towards me.

"Beautiful, I have told you right after we first met I was in love with you."

"But, back then I had eyes for another man. Can you forgive me of that since he is your cousin?"

"I don't see him here do you? Besides didn't we talk about my disappearing and moving here. Do you really think I would use you like that?"

"Les, I do want to try to begin a relationship with you but I promise you I want you for you not because of who your relatives are."

"Beautiful, come on let's sit down and see what our goals are. I honestly meant it when I said that I want to leave RangeMan. But I don't know if you remember that I am a multi-millionaire. I don't have to work but I would want to. But I can support you but since you enjoy your job I would want you to keep it if that is your desire."

"I would like to keep it. I still get bored easily."

"Beautiful, I know we will only have 2 weeks to make out plans but every other week end we will have a whole week end together. I am only 4 hours away and I want to spend every minute possible with you."

"I want that too. I know this will not sound good but does my wanting all of you make me sound like a slut?"

"Darling, You have been free for 3 years how could anyone think you are a slut?"

"I don't know. I just know that I think I have dealt with my feelings for Ranger. I still care just like I used to care for Joe but now I don't want any harm to come to him but I left because in his own way Ranger was trying to change me. Why can't any man love me for the person I am? What is so wrong with the way I am?"

I kissed her and squeezed her tight.

"Beautiful, I always thought Ranger was too controlling of you. I used to get into arguments with him when he tried to break your spirit."

"Les, I always thought you were a playboy and I didn't want to share my man so I never gave you a second chance but since I have been here isn't that what I was asking Joe and Ranger to do?"

" I want a woman who wants only me. I don't know I could let you be in a triangle and still want to be with me. Just like I don't want to look at another woman like that and be with you because that isn't fair to either of us."

Michelle pulls Lester down to her. She kisses him.

"Lester, promise me we will discuss and compromise when we need to and not give each other orders?"

"Beautiful.. I promise you I will work hard not to order you around."

I kissed her back. I sat down on the couch and pulled her on my lap.

"Beautiful, I really do love you. I always have and I always will."

"Lester, I have also been attracted to you and since I know you are willing to walk away from RangeMan I am willing to put my trust in you."

"Thank you, Beautiful."

"OH SHIT!"

"What is wrong?"

"I just had a thought, a scary thought...what if you slip and mention the word "Beautiful" to anyone at RangeMan. Since you always called me that they might get the hint...you know how perceptive they are?"

"You just might be on to something. Is there any special pet name you want me to use?"

"I like Darling. That tells me and anyone listening that I am special to you. Not only that but it means to outsiders I belong to you. I like the idea of belonging to you."

"Then I will claim you whenever you are ready, Darling."

"How about tomorrow after you have finished your adventure I have planned for you?"

"I have been so wrapped up in you I forgot to even ask. What are the plans?"

"Wait and see. Let's see if I know the real you. I hope I don't disappoint you."

"Darling, that is not even possible. Besides one more day won't kill either one of us."

"What is your new persona going to be?"

"I used the name of Mitchell Devine once when I had an undercover job for the FBI. I will work to get it renewed with a background to go with it and I will make sure the people helping me have no ties to RangeMan so it won't get leaked to them."

"Hmm so when you come back to town on our week ends I will start calling you Mitch or Mitchell?"

"Either one you want to use. What about Sarah?" What will she say?"

"She already knows that Michelle is not my real name and that I chose to disappear from New Jersey because of an argument with an old boyfriend. She will keep my secret."

"Well, I can't use the name Michelle in New Jersey or Miami either. That would perk up too many ears. What is the middle name you are going by down here?"

"Diane."

"How about when I go back to I tell people I met a girl and we want to have a long distance relationship. I will give them the name of Diane Plummeri. But will it check out in RangeMan searches?"

"Yes, when I was planning on leaving I paid good money to have a background story built. I have a false birth certificate and it does show up on a records check. I also had a private school background invented and a check will pull it up as well. The only thing that may trip us up is if they mention it to Grandma Mazur she will know something is fishy. That is a Italian surname."

"I will try to keep that in mind if the case should come up. But we haven't seen much of her since you left."

"Mitch, I hate to bring this up but my stomach still roars when it gets hungry and it is getting close to sounding off."

"It is in the oven and should be about done." I get up to check on it. The buzzer went off before I got there.

"Good timing, huh?"

"Mitch, there is something else has changed since I moved here. I can actually cook."

"I am proud of you." Michelle flinched at the reminder of Ranger's phrase for her.

Michelle walked up behind me and put her arms around me.

"Let's see how good of a cook my boyfriend is."

I set the pizza on the counter then turn around to hold her.

"Darling, maybe we can teach each other what we don't already know?"

Michelle smiled at me and kissing ensued until we needed air. We both broke out in laughter at our own antics.

I cut the pizza and gave her one piece.

We sat down at the table and she dug in with gusto. That famous moan escaped her mouth.

"Wow! You would never get this type of pizza from a store."

"It is a double layer pizza. It has double layers of topping including the cheese."

"Hey, I know John McCarty that works at The Ugly Grooper maybe we need to make this for him and see what he thinks. Maybe he could buy the rights to making a pizza for his shop?"

"It is just a simple to make pizza but we will talk to him and see what he says."

We could only eat 2 pieces and we were full.

We spent 3 hours of making plans, setting up boundaries but most of all we just had to have our bodies touching each other.

Michelle got up to leave.

"Mitch, are you ready for your adventure tomorrow?"

"Will you be there too?"

"It will be just me and you on an all day adventure."

"Then I am ready."

"Then meet me at the boat ramp and we will have all day together."

"Darling, I am excited to see what you think I will like."

"I hope I don't forget something. I will double check everything before I go to bed tonight."

I kiss her and walk her to her car.

"Mitch, I loved your pizza and I hope to open up a whole new world for the both of us."

"Darling, I am open to anything you can imagine for us."

"I will see you at 8 am."

"I can't wait."

I kiss her again and she leaves.

I watch that car leave and my heart feels like it is jumping out of my chest. I want that girl more than any other person I have ever wanted before. Is this the ache Ranger went through every time she left him? I really am beginning feel true love for once in my life. Hopefully tomorrow we will finally get to blend our bodies and I really want that to make her truly mine.

At 8 am I was waiting at the boat dock. There was a beautiful very large boat at the dock. Michelle was on the deck of the boat. She is gorgeous! I walked up to the boat.

"Do you trust me, Mitch?"

"With all my heart."

"OK. Let's get this adventure and we will be going to Bradenton and we will also be going under the Skyway bridge that has a clearance of 180 feet. It is an impressive bridge to drive over but to see it from the water's level is an awe striking structure.

Michelle piloted this large boat with confidence of someone who had done it before. We floated towards the bridge and I am in awe of the structure. I was standing beside her with my arm around her waist.

"That is a magnificent sight. I saw it in pictures but seeing it in person they do not do it justice."

"Well, I thought you would like to see it from a different view."

"It is gorgeous, Thank you for showing me its beauty from a new angle."

"Now I want to take you to a company I work with and they will take you scuba diving. You are scuba certified as I remembered."

"Yes, I am. I love diving in new places."

Michelle docked the boat at a pier and a man is waiting on her.

We got out and met the man.

"Ronnie, this is Mitch Devine. He is on a vacation but he is also undercover like I told you. Since he is Special Ops I am asking you to keep his cover and call him Mitch as a favor to me. Mitch is trying to escape a serious situation where he is from and he hopes to come back to this area. He is scuba certified."

" I hold Technical Instructor and Cave diving instructor certifications and I also hold a deep sea diving instructor certification. All obtained through the Special Ops that I have been in for over 15 years."

"Good. Then I think I know just where to take you. Will you wait here or do you want me to bring him to you?"

"I will wait here because when he is done I want to take him parasailing."

"Sounds like you are going to have a full day, Mitch."

"It has been quite awhile since I have done either one so I am thankful to Michelle for refreshing my skills."

"Have you ever dove into shipwrecks, Mitch?"

"It has been close to 4 years since I have done that."

"I know where 2 wrecks are you willing to check them out?"

"That sounds exciting."

"OK, Michelle, we should be gone about 3 hours. You sure you want to stay that long?"

"I think I will take the boat back to the dock and you can drop him off if either one of you don't mind."

"I am fine with that if it is OK with Ronnie?"

" That is fine with me."

"Have fun Mitchell."

" I will count on that. Thanks for setting it up. You are a sweetheart."

" I will vouch for that. People who work with her love her caring heart."

"I will see you guys later. I hope Ron and I wear you out but make sure you enjoy your vacation. That is our job."

"I promise to bring him back to you in one piece."

"I will see you back at the office, Mitchell."

"Thanks again, Michelle."

I went with Ron and we rode out into a hidden cove Ron knew about and we both put on our gear and dove into the waters. One wreck was a medium size boat with a galley and it was a refresher on diving.

Then Ron took me farther out into the Gulf and we actually found a large shipping vessel. Ron and I were down there over a half hour when Ron motioned for us to go to the surface. I saw a box with a handle. Ron said I could pick it up and take it to the surface. I put the box in the boat and Ron and I opened the box once we got aboard.

The wooden box contained a bunch of coins, 4 necklaces and a handful of loose gems. Ron looked at me and said. "Mitch, when we get back to the shop we will have to call the authorities to notify them of the find. None of them look expensive but they still have to have a claim made. The auditor will evaluate them and give you a tax statement which you will have to declare on your taxes as a windfall. Usually 33 1/3% of the value the auditor places on it."

I looked at all the pieces and I found one sapphire that I knew I would have made into an engagement ring for Michelle. I smile at the very thought!

Ron drove the boat back to Michelle's office and he called the tax auditor. In twenty minutes the tax auditor came and filled out the paperwork. When he left Michelle was looking through the treasures and she was smiling a mile a minute.

"Did you have fun?"

"I can't stop smiling because I had so much fun. We went cave diving, dove to two sunken vessels and I found this box on my way out of the shipping barge."

"Are you up to parasailing or do you want to put it off?"

"No, I am pumped. I want to see what else you have for me."

"OK. Let's go back to my boat and I will let you see how it feels to fly. I love to go parasailing. I can finally fly without getting hurt."

We spent another 2 hours on the open water and Michelle made sure the flights were so much fun. When I got back in the boat and got the parasail all folded up I hugged her so tight. I was such a happy man.

" Mitch, I have fixed us a picnic lunch and I thought we would lay anchor far enough out in the water that no one can see us. I want us to relax and let you rest a little bit."

"Sounds like a dream to me. Lead on, Darling. I will take any time alone with you I can get."

We went out into the Gulf. We were far enough out that there was no land or landmarks in sight.

Michelle made sure all the markers were turned on. She went below to the galley and brought up the picnic lunch.

She had ham salad sandwiches, potato salad, fried chicken, potato chips and a cold beer.

"We are not going to be doing anything that the alcohol will affect." as she laid the lunch out on the table.

We ate our fill and this woman shocked me.

She sat on my lap and looked me in my eyes and said, "Mitchell, I have a bed below if you want to work off some of those calories." She stood up and held her hand out to me.

I stood up and let her lead me below. I think we were both nude before we ever hit the bed.

Her touches turned me hard in an instant. I wanted this woman!

We made our way to the bed and we really got straight to the loving. Talk about an adventure! Wow! Can she ever make me glad I am a male! Every ounce of my testosterone was on edge and loving every second of it.

We laid in each others arms.

"Darling, you are a goddess!"

" You are the best yourself. Are you sorry we chose to do it?"

"Heavens no! You could make me forget every other woman in the whole world with loving like that."

"I loved it too. Trouble is I think I could get addicted to you."

"That would make two of us."

"We need to get back to the office. But I have one more surprise for you."

"Tell me how you intend to top that?"

" I want to show you the scenery at night. Sunset in in about 20 minutes and I need us to be closer to the shore."

We head back into town and sure enough sunset changed the whole scene I had been looking out all day. Michelle in my arms and God's painting the sky with a beautiful sunset was an excellent ending to our day. She promised me an all day adventure and she provided it more than I could ever dream of..

We docked the boat and drove to my house.

I opened the door expecting her to mention leaving. I had another surprise coming. Michelle came inside.

"Mitch, I have a question for you?"

"What Darling?"

" Would you be mad if I said I want to spend the night with you?"

I pulled her into a fierce kiss.

"Oh Darling, are you sure?"

" Yes. I want to make love to you all night long. I need you."

"Then we are wasting time." I lead her to my bed. We stripped in double time.

We did spend the whole night but still couldn't get enough of each other. Sleep was not important. Touching each other was all that was important. I know I have never once loved a woman more.

The next morning we had one last round of loving before Michelle and I took a shower so she could get to work.

Michelle walked in and Sarah took one look at her and knew how that adventure went without words needed.

"So can I safely say Lester is your boyfriend."

"He will be changing his name to Mitchell Devine. But yes he is my boyfriend."

" Glad he liked the adventure you had set up for him."

"I took him to Ronnie Brown's scuba diving and while down there in a shipping barge wreck and Mitch found a small wooden box and the auditor said it was worth $600. He got to keep the small amount of jewelry."

"Talk about being lucky."

"I took him parasailing then we stayed out and I let him see the coastline in the dark. Then he invited me to spend the night. I chose to stay and he is all I need in a man."

"Michelle, are you rushing it?"

"Maybe, but all I know I love how Mitch makes me feel. Feminine and very much wanted for just who I am. But I also know that I will only have him here for 1 more week. Then it will be every other week end until he can get away from his job."

"I have never seen you so happy."

"Sarah, I thought I was in love with his cousin but being with him exceeds anything I felt with Ranger. I was afraid I would compare him to Ranger but not one time during the night did Ranger even cross my mind. I knew who I was in bed with and I couldn't get enough of him. I honestly miss him no longer that I have been away from him."

"You have it bad."

"I just hope we can pull this off. I want that man."

"I hope it works out for you. Mr. Stewart will be here at 9 am for a fishing trip. You better double check to make sure the boat is supplied. He wants to go Marlin fishing."

"If Mitch calls tell him I will see him when I get off."

"I will. I am also happy for you."

The day was dragging by like a boat was dragging an anchor.

Mitch came by with steaks, potatoes, vegetable and rolls.

"Mitch, you are going to spoil me."

"I could only get so lucky."

"I wasn't sure how you liked your steak cooked so I chose well done."

"That is the way I like my steak."

"How is yours, Sarah?"

"I love it. I usually can't afford steak so this is a treat for me."

I turned to Michelle. "Maybe we need to bring her some of my pizza before I leave because there is more than enough at the house."

"Sarah, you would love Mitch's pizza. It is a pizza with the works but no olives then there is a 2nd layer of toppings on it."

"My goodness! A man who can cook. I am not sure you are even real. The only men I know expect me to do all the cooking."

"Before I moved here I did not know even how to cook."

"I have had your cooking. Who taught you how?"

"Mrs. Small, next door to me."

We finished our meal and I let them get back to work.

I kissed Michelle and left.

I went to the beach and walked almost a mile then walked back.

I was sorting out the confusing thoughts running through my head.

I came back to my house and checked the business directory. I found a jewelry store in Bradenton that said it creates special orders. I would check that out tomorrow.

Evening brought Michelle back to my door.

"Come in, Darling." I pulled her into the house and thoroughly kissed her.

Michelle put her arms around my neck.

"I missed you."

"Oh you gorgeous goddess not as much as I missed you."

Kissing led us back to the bedroom and our hands were everywhere.

The touch of her hand on my dick sent wonderful tingling feelings clear through my body. It took 3 rounds before we took a break.

"Mitch, I have never felt this much like a woman. I really enjoy feeling like this."

"Michelle, never have I felt this loved."

"We are in this together and I truly believe we will make this work. I had plenty of time to talk to Ronnie Brown while we were diving and once I make my escape from New Jersey Ronnie said he would offer me a job and let me moonlight with other diving companies if time got slow."

"I am glad. It will be a start for you."

"I will be close to you, I will have something to keep me occupied until you get home."

"I wished it was already taken care of."

"Me too."

" Do you realize how much of a coincidence it is that you came here for your vacation?"

"Actually this was to be one of three stops. Once I found you I wasn't going nowhere!"

"Where else were you headed?"

"I was going to Tampa airport taking a plane to Phoenix then off to California."

"What did you have planned?"

"Go to Phoenix and I have a friend who might have been able to give me a job and Ranger doesn't know this friend. If not then I would work my way to Los Angles and try to find a job in security in Hollywood."

"Will you be happy here?"

" With you in my arms I couldn't be happier. I don't want to go anywhere else.

The next week flew by and it was time to leave.

Michelle turned the office over to Sarah for one more round of loving by Mitch.

Both of us were almost desperate in our loving this time. This was going to hurt big time.

I kissed her good bye and told her I would call her before I got too close to RangeMan.

The drive home was terrible I was almost in road rage by the time I reached Miami. But I stopped two towns over from Miami and called my Baby.

"I am almost to Miami. I love you, Michelle."

"I love you too, Mitch. Just be careful, especially Hector."

"I will scan my car for trackers but I never drive this car to RangeMan anyway."

"I will wait on your call tomorrow. What hours will you be working?"

"When I left the schedule said 5 am until 4 pm."

"At least we are on the same time schedule."

"I will drive home then take my car and get away from RangeMan before I called you."

"I love you, Mitch."

"I love you with my whole heart, Michelle."

We hung up.

I pull into my house and just look at it. I used to love this house...now as I look at it I realized I loved it because I always hoped I would be bringing Stephanie to my house now I realize that was only a pipe dream. We will see what happens. I drive into the driveway and open the garage door.

The house seems empty without my dream to keep it alive. Now I almost dread going into RangeMan. Can I really pull this off? Michelle's face comes to my mind and her smile and those gorgeous blue eyes and the sparkle in them gives me confidence that with her as my goal I can do this!

The rest of the day went quickly and bedtime found me longing for her body, her touches and the satisfaction she gave me. I am so lonesome. I know it is late but I have to hear her voice.

"Can I speak to Diane please."

"I miss you so much. I am laying here and sorry you aren't."

"I am in my bed missing you too."

"I need your strength to get through tomorrow."

" You have my heart and I hope thinking of me will get you through tomorrow."

"I will talk to my friend tomorrow evening to find out how long we will have to wait to get this thing started and how long it will take for him to get us the documents."

"Sleep well, keep your blank face in place and do not let Ranger get by with his digs. Walk away or get the guys to help get him off your back. Just try to stay away from Hector. He has more abilities to read body language than anyone I know."

"Thank you for reminding me. I tend to forget when he is quiet he is actually gauging your reactions."

"I love you, Diane."

"I love you, Mitch."

"Seems strange to call you Diane."

"But if we are overheard it will cover up my real identity. Both "Beautiful" and "Michelle" would tip someone off."

" You are so smart to think of that. But I love you for protecting me."

"I do love you. I want to protect you at all costs. Rest and call me tomorrow evening."

"I will. Thank you for loving me."

"Honey, it is my pleasure."

"Darling, hearing the want to in your voice just now makes me know you and I will be alright and end up together."

"Honey, I won't settle for less."

"Good night, Darling."

"Good night, Mitchell Devine."

We hang up.

The next morning I pull into RangeMan with a very nervous stomach. I park in my slot and go inside.

Hal was on the front desk.

"Lester, how was your vacation?"

" It was very different than planned but I got to go scuba diving and even cave diving. It was gorgeous and I may go back on my next week end off. I even dove into shipwrecks."

"Sounds like it sure picked you up."

"Made me realize life is short so I need to relax and enjoy it when I can."

"For your information, Ranger is in a "Don't even look at me wrong" type of day."'

"Who pissed in his Wheaties?"

"Hector said Ranger ran another search for Stephanie and came up empty."

"Thanks for the warning."

I take the elevator to 5th floor. I go to my office and log onto my computer and begin to work on my paperwork.

Ranger just walked into the office without knocking.

"Les, we have a high end skip we want to go after today and I need you to help us this afternoon."

"Who are we looking for?"

"Shelton Bolton. He is wanted for armed robbery of a local bank. He is known to shoot then ask questions so take precautions and plenty of fire arms."

"What time? "

"4 PM."

"OK."

"I know you just got back but this guy is dangerous."

"I will be ready."

"Team meeting at 3 PM for all the details."

Ranger turns and leaves.

Ranger's POV:

I don't like the look on Lester's face when I told him the time. Something is up he is usually always ready to jump in but he seems reluctant when he heard about the behavior of the skip. Something is wrong. I need to check out where he went. Something is fishy.

The day goes quickly and the guys seem to not notice the difference in Lester. The team meeting gives them all the details and Lester is quiet. No smart remarks out of him. Ranger notices.

They leave to catch the skip and they do find him and shots were fired but no RangeMan was hit. Shelton ended up with a shot to his right hand. It broke his wrist.

Ranger assigned Lester and Bobby to take him to ER. When his wrist was casted they delivered him to Trenton PD.

Lester, was glad to walk into his own house and feel safe again. Lester was beginning to see the types of stress his lifestyle was creating. No wonder he ended up with an ulcer.

Lester called Dennis Champion who made the identity for him years ago.

"Dennis, this is Lester Santos."

"Hi, man. Long time no hear."

"Dennis, I need a real big favor and it has to be totally secret."

"Sounds urgent, right?"

"Yes, man. My very life could depend on it. My health is endangered by the stress at RangeMan. I have survived a bleeding ulcer that I kept secret. But I want to leave RangeMan and then disappear. I hope you can reopen my Mitchell Devine identity as soon as possible."

"I can do that, Lester. It will take me 3 weeks to do it untraceable. Is that soon enough?"

"That is fine. I want it as untraceable as possible because you know how talented Hector is. That man can find a dust speck that was left uncovered."

"Is this the number you want me to use?"

"For now. I will be getting a burner phone later with a fake address after you get the identity set up but will give you that number in case anyone tries to find me."

"Lester, you sound desperate. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Dennis, don't let it get out but Ranger is going off the deep end because of losing Stephanie Plum. It is getting worse and I want out and I am actually thinking of selling my fourth interest in RangeMan."

"Lester, I don't know what is going on but my opinion but you might talk to your lawyer so he knows what you are doing. He might suggest your interest be put in trust and he can have the power of attorney to control the money. This way you can stay hidden and still get access to the money."

"Thanks, Dennis. I have never ever planned to fully disappear before."

"Lester, I will get busy on the documents. Do you want them to be fake or do you want me to do it through the courts and have it sealed?"

"If we do it through the courts here won't it show up in the records searches?"

"It will be costly but it can be done under top security. How do you think all the celebrities do it? They are never found out unless someone talks."

"How costly?"

"In the neighborhood of $5,000 is my guess."

"Go fake first then start the legal side after I leave RangeMan. If I leave they won't think to double check after I leave."

"OK, man. I will call you when I get everything finished.

"Dennis, you are my last hope."

"Lester, are you sure you are alright?

"I am scared. Having a bleeding ulcer has made me decide my health is far more important than trying to save the world."

"I have never heard you this worried."

"Dennis, when your life flashes before you it changes you."

I then call Michelle. It goes to voice mail.

"Darling, I just wanted you to know I started the documents process and it will take 3 weeks. Get ready your man loves you and will be home in 3 weeks. I love you Michelle Diane. I can't wait until I make you mine!"

I also called a jeweler friend of mine and he agreed to come to the house. I want an engagement ring when I finally get free of Lester Santos and RangeMan. I want this woman more than I ever thought possible for me.

The jeweler showed up and I showed him the gems I found on the shipping barge. He said he could make an engagement ring with the gems and also he thought that he could make my band with some of the remnants of the cuttings for the center engagement stone. I asked him to try to save some of the sapphire for my band since it was the color of Michelle's eyes. That would make it unique and add to the mystic of how they came to be.

I was just getting out of the shower when the phone rang. I checked the phone ID. It was Michelle.

"Hello, my Darling."

"I love that sound, "My Darling".

"So you will be free in 3 weeks?"

"Yes. But I don't want them finding us. I will lead them on a wild goose chase for awhile then I will just disappear and I will become legally Mitchell Devine. That way I can keep them off your trail as well."

"I love you more for protecting me too."

"I will do my best so they won't find out about Mitch Devine."

"I understand. I knew 3 weeks would be too soon to hold you again."

"I will wait just not patiently. (she chuckled).

"I promise to stay in touch. I love you more than I ever thought was possible even for me."

"I love you too. My world seems empty without you in it."

"Well, Darling, At least we have a firmer date than when I left you."

"You are right. Thanks for doing this for us."

"You are worth it to me."

"I love you, Mitch."

"I love you too, Diane."

We hung up.

I was confident that we were on the right path. Now came the hard part. I needed to get my lawyer on board.

I place a phone call to Michael Andrews cell phone.

"Lester, is something wrong?"

"Michael, I need to talk to you in person and in secret."

"This sounds ominous to me."

"Michael, things at RangeMan have gotten out of control and I want you to check into finding a way to put my share of RangeMan in a trust that Ranger can not take away from me."

"Oh my god, Lester! Are you serious?"

"Michael, remembered when I left town to have that bleeding ulcer taken care of? I have been thinking of leaving RangeMan and I will be doing it under an assumed name so I can't be traced."

"Lester, this could get tricky. Give me a week to check things out. And I will get back to you. Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Michael, I have met someone and I don't want to bring excessive baggage into this relationship. I love her and I want to marry her but if RangeMan is always tracking us can we ever feel safe anywhere?"

"So she knows you are changing your name for her sake?"

"Michael, The true reason I want to do this is my girlfriend was Ranger's girlfriend."

"Are you talking about Stephanie?"

"Yes. She has changed her name also and I know for a fact that none of RangeMan's searches has found her."

"Lester, this could be disastrous if Ranger finds out."

"That is the reason for the fake name and when I know they have stopped looking for me then I will make it legal and then Stephanie and I will get married."

"Holy shit! What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"Michael, I am truly in love. She has agreed to do this with me."

"Ranger, will kill us if he finds out."

"Michael, now you know how desperate I am to have it untraceable?"

"So let me get this straight. After all these years you will leave a company you helped found. You want to change your name and then you will be stealing Ranger's girlfriend?"

"Not exactly. Yes I will be leaving RangeMan. But Stephanie left of her own accord. She left because Ranger had become too demanding. She changed her name so Ranger could not find her. I found her by pure accident on my vacation. We spent 2 weeks together and we both want to be together. The best way to do that is for Lester Santos to disappear. I have a man working on a new identity for me. Once we make it my new name legal then she and I will marry so our marriage will actually be legal in all states."

"You know this kind of work is expensive?"

"I know and my thought is "no price" is too much."

"OK. I will let you know in a few days what I have found out. Should I use this number?"

"Yes. The government will not know I am changing names either. My contract has been up for 2 years and they don't need to know how to find me."

"This is not the same Lester I know."

"No I am not. I have found my true love and I want to be with her and her alone without sharing her with all the guys, Ranger, and letting her family tear her down. She is like winning the lottery. She is worth all my millions."

"What about a prenup?"

"No. Those dollars are only money. So let her have them because anywhere we have been would be empty without her there."

"I hate to say this but I think whatever her name is now has tamed Lester the beast."

"Michael, life is truly happy with her in my life. Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"I guess it is. I will keep in touch and I will do my best to make it bullet proof and search proof."

"Thank you, Michael."

"I really am happy for you. Since I know Stephanie. I know she is a good woman."

"Yes, she is actually more of a woman than I ever gave her credit for. To leave and make a new life without anyone's help and to hide from all the searches done on her makes her very smart woman and I do love her but I also admire her spirit. She is the reason I decided if she could do it so could I."

"I will call you in a week."

Lester finally goes to bed but sleep is hard to come by.

Lester dreams about their time on Anna Maria Island. But also he was reliving the afternoon below deck.

Lester woke up with a very stiff hard-on.

"I love you, Michelle." he said into the air.

His phone rang.

"Sorry to wake you up Darling but I woke up wanting you."

Lester chuckled. "Your ears must be burning. I woke up with a hard-on and I just said "I love you, Michelle. Then you call me. "I love you, Michelle."

"I love you too, Mitchell."

"I have people working on the documents and the lawyer is getting plans together to put my RangeMan holdings in trust. When I get confirmation of when it will be final I will turn in my resignation letter. I plan on using my health as a reason."

"Have a good morning, my love."

"You too, You are the reason I want to wake up to each morning."

"I will call you later this evening."

"Tell Sarah, I said "hello".

"She is fascinated with you, you know?"

"She just doesn't trust me not to hurt you. I wouldn't want to tangle with her if I ever did."

Michelle chuckled at him.

"You may very well be right. So just don't try it mister."

"I promise I will try NOT to do it ever."

"You need to go to work. I love you."

"I love you too with my whole heart, Michelle."

"Good bye my love."

"Good bye, Mitchell."

Lester's day at work was fairly routine and he was flying through his paperwork when Ranger walked into the office.

"Lester, can you explain why you were 10 minutes late this morning?"

"Check the video and you will see I was here on time and that I was in the gym for my workout and I lost track of time but I was in the building and available for any emergency."

"Next time watch the clock better and be in your office."

Ranger walked out of the office.

What is with him? Lester thought. This is ridiculous!

The team meeting was held as normal but Ranger was on a tirade because "you men need to be on time. It has come to my attention that you boys are not giving me 100%. I need every minute of your schedule. I don't pay you the big bucks for being here to have you cheat me. I will be watching."

The men look at each other with shock on their faces. He keeps going deeper into this paranoia. The men are beginning to worry about their leader.

The rest of the day went by without one alarm going off and only 2 installations.

No one had noticed the change in me. No one noticed I smiled a lot. No one noticed I had changed how much my view on life had changed. Oh well, their loss.

Two weeks later. Dennis Champion texted my burner cell phone.

"Documents are done. Name the time and I will bring them to your house."

I texted him back. "I will be home by 7 PM."

"I will be there" Dennis texted back.

That night we went over the paperwork and I liked what I saw.

"Dennis, can I run this through RangeMan's search engines to double check that nothing shows up?"

"Sure, Lester. It has been run through the government search engines that we have used in the past and it produces the papers you have in front of you."

"Good. Did we come in on budget?"

"Actually $1,000 under budget."

"Wow! Man you are the best! Let me write you a check."

I wrote the check and picked up my burner phone.

"Darling, the papers are in."

"Oh, Mitch! Where do we go from here?"

"I need to run them here at the house through RangeMan search engines and see just how clean they are but Dennis promised they would clear the government checks."

"When will you turn in your resignation letter?"

"Tomorrow and I will give him 2 weeks. You are not going to believe how bad it has gotten. No wonder I had an ulcer."

"I will be waiting on you with open arms."

"I love you, Michelle. Could you get some time off?"

"Where would we go?"

"Sorry I was thinking of when I finally got back to Anna Maria Island that you and I would fly to Las Vegas and get married so no one can come between us."

"When you get here I will work out at least one week vacation but if I had my way you and I would never get out of bed!"

"Then get to planning because tomorrow we start our count down."

"I miss you, Mitchell."

"My whole body aches without you in my arms."

"Knowing your past I honestly believe you mean that with your whole heart. I love you just as much."

"I will let you know how it goes."

"Good night, Sweetheart."

"Good night, Darling."

The next day I was edgy but I knocked on Ranger's door.

"Enter."

"Ranger, what I am about to give you will send you into a tirade but I mean every word I tell you."  
"Get to the point. Lester"

"I am turning in my two week notice."

"Like Hell you will!"

"You have no choice because I have kept something from everyone here. About 2 months ago I had a bleeding ulcer removed out of town just so no one would find out. They said to reduce my stress. I have realized at my age this job is the major contributor to that stress. I want to live more than I need this job."

"You are part of the core team. How can we replace you?"

"You can appoint someone to take my place. I am not removing my financial part. I will put it in trust and I will still contribute my yearly support as needed."

"Lester, I don't like this."

"Ranger, I am sorry but my health is more important to me. I wouldn't do it if I felt it was in my best interest."

"I will talk to the core team and see what they say."

"I am sorry, Ranger but my health comes first."

"Why didn't you tell us or even Bobby about this?"

"Would you have stuck me on monitor duty?"

"Probably."

"Would you have sent me on the take down of Shelton Bolton?"

"You know damn well I wouldn't."

"That is why I didn't want you to know. I was fine and no after effects so that is why I kept it quiet."

"Get out of my office and don't let me see your face the rest of the day."

"Sorry, Cuz."

Ranger took that too easily. Now I need to really keep my eyes open. I will lay money on it I will have a tail. Guess I better stay in the 4th floor apartment if I don't want them finding out about my house.

When I left I immediately found a tail. I went to Pino's for supper. I sat down and before long there were 3 RangeMan guys sitting with me quizzing me about why I was leaving? How did I managed to get that ulcer taken care of without Bobby finding out? I answered all their questions without giving the true reason so much as a hint.

The two weeks went by quickly and I boxed everything up and put them in my truck. I went to a hotel for the night and I did notice I was being tailed. I decided to really throw them off by heading to the airport. I purchased a one-way ticket to Hawaii.

I waited until I got to California before I called my house's caretaker, Ronnie Barnes, and had him retrieve the Bronco from the airport with the spare key at the house. I told Ronnie to put the Bronco in the garage and lock it up.

I then cashed in the ticket and went to San Diego by bus and I used my new identity to buy the tickets.

I got to San Diego and I got a hotel room.

I called Michelle.

"Diane, this is your future husband calling to tell you I am a free man and I would love to meet you somewhere."

"Mitchell! Are we really free to love each other?"

"I want to make a few more side trips to throw them off the trail then I hope to be with you by Monday morning."

"Should I take the day off. I don't have any adventures planned."

"Will you get in trouble?"

"I am the boss remember?"

"No, I don't want anyone knowing that I am coming. Besides I want to double check to make sure everything is untraceable."

"OK, I get off a 6 PM and I will head straight to your house."

"You might want to keep your schedule clear for Wednesday, since it is your normal day off and plan on spending all day in bed with me!"

" Be the most fun I have had since you left."

"I will see you Wednesday morning or you could come by Tuesday night and spend all night with me if you like?"

"I love that idea. 6:30 PM Tuesday at your place."

"I will be waiting!"

We said our "I love you's" and I decided to pull a stunt of leaving a Lester Santos sighting just in case. I decided to send Hector a message from my government phone.

"Hector, thanks buddy for all your help. I am going to play with the hula girls for awhile. Stay in touch. Lester."

Ten minutes later I get a text from Hector "Playboy to the end aren't you?"

I send him a text back "Sure am! I want to know what is under all that grass!"

Hector said "Look but don't touch."

I said "But that is where all the fun is. I will let you know how it goes."

Then I went to the San Diego airport and booked a flight for Tampa, Florida (one way) under the name Mitchell Devine.

I flew to Tampa and got Ronnie to come and get me.

It felt good to be this close to Michelle and knowing she was MY girl!"

I got everything ready and when Tuesday rolled around I was ready for her knock on the door.

I opened the door with nothing on but a towel.

"Come in, Darling."

I pulled her into the house and into my arms.

"I think I am over dressed for the occasion."

"I can remedy that in short work."

We shed her clothes on the way to the bedroom.

We had one night full of loving and one full day to do as we pleased. Does it surprise you we spent most of it in bed?

We have been together for 6 months and we have decided to make it legal now that both our names are legal as far as the courts are concerned.

We thought about slipping into town and getting married at the courthouse but decided that was too dangerous and we were not ready for any backlash if we got caught.

We eloped to Las Vegas and tied the knot at one of the love chapels then split for a honeymoon in Hawaii just so I could send Hector a postcard from there. Keep them guessing!

We have been married for a full year now and we have kept our ears to the grapevine (long distance) of course.

We got word that Grandma Mazur was in ICU. We decided it was time to reappear.

We both showed up at the hospital and Grandma had known all along where to find Stephanie. She was our ears to the grapevine.

We walked into her room and Helen went ballistic.

"Where have you been, young lady? Leaving without so much as a word."

"It is that kind of attitude that I was sick of living under, Mother."

"I see you are still running with one of the Thug's men."

"No, I am married to this man and not he doesn't work for Ranger any more he is a helicopter pilot and a scuba diver instructor. I only came to see Grandma then I am leaving again."

"She doesn't need your pity, Stephanie."

"She doesn't have it except the pity I feel because she raised an ingrate like you."

"How dare you.."

"Grandma did not raise you to be so hateful because she is loving and cares about others besides herself. So don't even talk to me about feeling sorry for Grandma. Who do you think finally taught me to fly? Sure in the hell wasn't my own mother!"

Grandma spoke up. "Stephanie, I am glad to see you. I am also glad you are finally happy and if Lester is the man for you don't let anyone change your mind."

"Grandma, Lester is the man of my dreams. We both are happier since we left Trenton and got away from the Burg. But we chose to come back long enough to let you know that we love you and thank you for all the help you have given us."

"I would do it all over again just to make you happy."

" We are, Grandma. We are."

"What do you mean "help you gave her, Mom?"

"I have known where to find her all along and because of the bullying you have done to your own daughter just because her father wouldn't accept your baby as one of his own you have hated the ground this child walked on. Stephanie, I am on my death bed but before I leave you need to know the truth. Your mother kept pushing Joe off on you because she wanted you to carry the Morelli name since Joe and you have the same father!"

"Mother!"

"You think just because I was female I couldn't figure out that you were pregnant when Frank came home on leave. You two got married but you delivered a full term baby and not a baby 2 months early! You tried to force incest on this child! I thank the Lord every day she did not get pregnant by that asshole. Stephanie, I am sorry I never told you this before but now I am leaving this world I don't give a damn what the Burg's grapevine has to say about me. Please believe me that I love you as if you were MY daughter instead of prudish garbage mine became. Lester, take good care of her she is an angel compared to the devil her mother is."

"I know she is Edna. Thank you for all the help in keeping our secret. Thanks to you we really are happier now than when we lived here."

"Where do you live now?" Helen asked.

"None of your business, Mom. I didn't tell you where I went when I left so why should I tell you where I live now? So you can continue to harass me? Absolutely not!"

"Come on Honey, we need to let Grandma rest."

"Stephanie, when I am gone no need to come to my funeral because I am being cremated and my ashes are to be scattered at the cabin in the woods. So I won't be here if you come."

"CREAMATED! Mother that goes against the Catholic religion."

"Yeah, like you having been acting like a Christian all these years? It is my body and my wishes. So stuff it in your pipe and smoke that!"

Lester chuckled. "You tell them Edna."

"Stephanie, my question to you is have you tamed this playboy?"

"Edna, I had not touched another woman the 3 years she was gone and since we have gotten together no one looks better than my angel."

"I am proud of you, Lester."

"I am proud of myself but she fulfills every need I had and ever hope to need."

"Then I am ready to get out of here. I am going to sleep and with any luck I won't wake up. I think my mission on this earth is accomplished. I love you, Stephanie."

Grandma closed her eyes and before we knew it the monitors started beeping and she was truly gone.

Stephanie buried her head into Lester's chest and cried.

Lester held her tight and told her "It is alright. She went out peaceful and on her own terms."

Stephanie looked at her mother and said. "Hope you have fun living with your guilt. She was a good woman and you disgraced her by your behavior. I hereby disown you as my mother. I hope I never see you again."

Stephanie turned and walked out of the room. I followed her and put my arm around her.

We had just reached the front door when we ran into Joe Morelli.

"Cupcake, where have you been hiding?"

"Anywhere you are not!"

"You know we always get back together so just come on home and we will work this out."

"No, Joe. I have a bombshell for you. Grandma Mazur just died but before she did she told us that you are my half brother. We have the same father! So just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you. You molested me at age 6 then raped your own sister at age 16! Who in the hell would want to be around scum like you?"

"But, Cupcake..."

"There is no Cupcake, Joe. I am married and plan on staying that way! You get lost!"

"Come on, Lester I need some fresh air."

Joe was left standing with his mouth wide open.

I led her to the car and asked her where she wanted to go next.

"I want to face Ranger once and for all. Are you up to it?"

"It will be my pleasure!"

We drove to RangeMan and parked in the parking lot across the street.

We walked into the Lobby and Hal was on the desk.

"Lester, where have you been?"

"Just been hanging out. Is Ranger in?"

"Yeah, he is in his office."

"I don't feel right going there. Could you call him down to the first floor conference room for us."

"Sure."

Hal picked up the phone and dialed Ranger's number.

"Yo."

"Ranger, there is a couple here and they want to speak to you but they don't want to come upstairs."

"Who is it?"

"Lester and he has a blonde with him. Lester asked you meet him in the first floor conference room"

"I will be right there."

Ranger walked into the room and stopped just inside the doorway.

"Babe?"

"Ranger."

"What is going on?"

"We came to see Grandma Mazur. She just died a few minutes ago."

"I am sorry."

"We came to tell you also that Lester and I have been married for a year now and it is fully legal."

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"Because you kept demanding I change to suit your military life and I didn't want to live that way. Not only that but you wanted me to change but you would not change anything about your life. I just got tired of always falling short of your expectations so I chose to disappear and start my life over."

"Can I sit down?"

"It is your building."

We all sit down at the table.

"Lester, why did you feel you had to lie to me about why you left?"

"I did not lie. I was changing my life before I ran into Stephanie. The ulcer was not a lie it was a real happening. But it did change my outlook on life per se. When I met her by accident on my vacation we hit it off and we decided we wanted to be together. You were being such a prick that not telling you was easier than having you on my case and maybe causing more ulcers."

"Babe, after you left I was rough on the men. I was devastated that you walked out on me. I did go into a depression and became more hard-nosed with the men. But I too had come to the conclusion that you and I were not meant to be together and I was trying to find a way to tell you I wanted out."

"Truth is always the best policy."

"Babe, You had been hurt so often I didn't want to add to it."

"In other words the mighty Manoso was a coward at heart?"

"I wouldn't put it that a way."

"Doesn't matter how or what you thought. It is over and I am finally happy. Lester and I have been married for a year now and we wanted you to know so our pasts can not be used against us in any way."

"You married, Lester?"

"Yes, all nice and legal. So no searches on us, no contacting us just leave us alone, Please."

"You know I can't deny you anything when you use that word."

"Whether you do or not doesn't matter to me. I am sorry since you and Lester are family but I do love him and he makes me happy."

"Then there is nothing left to say is there?"

"There is two more bombshells left. Grandma Mazur just told us before she died that Joe Morelli and I are half siblings. My mother had an affair with Joe's father then married my father when Joe's father wouldn't claim me. She spent her whole life trying to make me a Morelli."

Ranger looked at Lester. Then looked at Stephanie.

"Then I think you dodged a big bullet when as often as you lived with him."

"Well, there is one more bombshell and this will rock both your worlds! I found out this morning that I am pregnant with Lester's baby."

"Darling, why didn't you tell me?  
"I was going to tell you tonight when we snuggled up in bed but I just decided to prove to Ranger I am over him and I choose you over him. Sorry, Ranger, but I do love your cousin and I can't wait to have his baby."

"I guess I deserve that type of reaction after the way I treated you but I am happy for you both."

"I took the pregnancy test when you went on your morning run. I wanted to see Grandma first before I told you. When she died I decided to take a page out of her book and come totally clean with both you and Ranger. I am sorry, Lester."

I pulled her close to me. "Don't be sorry. We decided long ago to be totally honest with each other and never to keep secrets. But I think the method you chose was the best way for all of us. You have made me the happiest man alive right now."

Ranger offered his congratulations and we stood up to leave.

"Will I ever see you again, Babe."

"You never know what life may throw at us. But the saying goes "never say never".

"Lester, may I give her a hug?"

"It is her body. Ask her."

"May I, Babe?"

" Yes."

Ranger hugged her and I could tell the thrill was gone for both of them. That made me happy and was the second best gift of the day.

We left RangeMan and went to Mary Lou's house.

We told her about Grandma Mazur and left her with both of our numbers and explained why we both left and we told her something we refused to tell Ranger...our new names and where to find us. We made her promise to come see us at the beach.

About 6 months after we left Trenton Mary Lou called to tell me Ranger had a new girlfriend. She was a retired Air Force Pilot (known as WASP's) and that they were working out real well from what the guys were telling Lenny who was working for RangeMan as their emergency plumber.

Sounds like everyone wins at this game.

Author's Notes:

Thanks to the 3 of my favorite authors for their help on this story. I appreciate their input. Glad it was a happy ending for all, except those readers who demand a Ranger/ Stephanie happy ending. I am still interested in your personal opinions good or bad. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
